


Till Another Day Goes By

by SoilBlack



Series: Honey and Pepper [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Last Thoughts, Last breath, Love, Other, Tragedy, kenshi's last thoughts before he dies, kenzo - Freeform, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoilBlack/pseuds/SoilBlack
Summary: Kenshi's life flashes in front of his eyes , before he is gone forever.His own point of view of his life before his death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys , this is the third part. I hope you enjoy it. My tumblr is : soilblack.tumblr.com

Despite having Japanese genes , Kenshi had eyes like a cloudless blue sky.

Before he got a hold of Sento and before he went blind , when he was just a boy living at some Japanese village with his mother , when he was thrilled with the thought of becoming a part of his village's Samurai clan ; he used to look at people around him , at his neighbours , at his mother , and then himself , mirror in his hands.  
Just like everybodyelse , his mother's eyes were a shade of brown that reminded him of the mother nature , earth , soil.

They were so deep , you could get burried in them an never complain about it.

He could understand when he looked at his mother's eyes , that why his non-existed dad liked her. The man that never ever showed his face to his son , or to his supposed beloved after they parted ways.

As his mother told ; to his dad , everything between him and her were just a phase. When he had come to Japan with an army full of mixed Europian soldiers , he had already decided whatever was going to happen in Japan was going to stay in Japan.  
And he had taken his promise , eventhough he knew he was going to carry some important details about here ; the moment he lastly looked at his lover , with his deep ocean eyes , both of them knew they weren't going to see eachother ever again.

And somehow , Kenshi's mother had been so calm about it.  
Even after him , she had never showed interest in some other man , she never got married. Up until she died , there was just her and her little son against the world. When Kenshi was born , he was born as the leader of his home , and a loyal warrior to his clan , a natural Samurai potantial.

Everybody used to call him " sky boy " because of his eyes. Everybody knew Kenshi and adored him.  
But , overall , Kenshi had always been aware of the distance between him and his neighbourhood.  
Because of his looks , he never felt like he actually belonged in that village. In Japan , generally.

He was different. He was sure of that. Because , despite having Japanese genes , he really didn't look like a Japanese.

At the first stages of accepting the truth which was him going blind , he hadn't used to wear his red swathe around his face. He had thought that , if he hadn't seen anyone , then the people hadn't seen him either.

Well , wasn't he so wrong about it.

Because now , Kenshi wasn't just a stranger anymore. Now he was terrifying too.

Yes , Kenshi maybe was a blind , different and horrifiying man , but with Sento's guidance , he had managed to let his disadvantages become his best qualities.

Then , when he was in his mid-twenties , his eyes had started to become way too much sensitive to leave them unmasked. The swathe idea came around that time.

Suchin had given him that red swathe. She had binded the swathe around his face herself.  
That piece of red material used to be a part of Suchin's long red dress , her favorite dress.

Kenshi used to find himself , most of the time , thinking about what would happen if he wasn't forced to leave Suchin for the tournament and stayed with her.  
Because , well , there was a time when there was just him , her and their loving family.

Kenshi had seen her for the first time when he came to Lampang. He was still a wandering man after he came back from Outworld , with no actual reasons to keep on living. He had gotten thirsty , and there was a fountain , when he had arrived there , Suchin had already been using the fountain.  
The first time they met , it was short-lived , ending with Suchin getting scared and running away from him , not giving a chance to the swordsman to explain himself.  
The second time their paths had crossed , they had been in the city bazaar. They had stopped to buy coconut in front of the same section at the same time , but there was only a few left and they had argued about who should get the coconuts.  
They had argued until Kenshi offered to buy all of them and then share.

So , after they had come to agreement , they went to a park , sat down , and talked and ate the coconuts for hours.

Soon later , they had become inseperable. And Kenshi remembered every minute of their journey , the stares filled with love , days passing like a blur , little kisses exchanced between them , the tours they had gone to explore the city , the touches , the love they made , everything.

Until Kenshi was found by Shang Tsung again.

So , after all of this years , Kenshi used to find himself wondering , would everything be better?

Probably , yes , it would. They would continue their happy , young and carefreely in love life , Takeda would have a real family , and most importantly , Suchin would still be alive.  
He could have been in an actual family. He could have been beside his son , who was growing up and becoming a young wild man day by day.

But then , he would never met with Hanzo , and he wouldn't able to release him , make him come back from Netherrealm.  
He wouldn't able to heal Hanzo.

So , at the end of the day , he used to find himself thanking god for everything his life had showed him. If it wasn't for his fate , he wouldn' be as strong as he was now. Even he was thankful for his arrogant and proud self of his young adulthood.

The first time he met Hanzo , he was still in the Scorpion form. Dead and ready to kill at the purpose of serving Netherrealm. His face was just skull and flames , his mind controlled like a puppet.  
He wasn't himself , for sure.

When Kenshi had looked at him , he had found what he would become if he surrendered to his own vengeance. He had found the evil part of himself within Hanzo.

And despite now looking wiser than his boyfriend , Kenshi was actually much younger than Hanzo.

When Hanzo had died and went to Netherrealm , he was 32. Meanwhile Kenshi had been 18 , and had just started his life as a ronin. Still arrogant and proud.  
Through the years , they had fought against eachother. Kenshi was a part of Special Forces at that time , and Hanzo was , well , Scorpion.

Kenshi didn't remember when , but along their fights , Kenshi had started to feel some connection for Hanzo.

Then he had spent his years waiting for Hanzo to come back and hold his hand.  
He had spent his years struggling for Hanzo to clear his mind , maintain his vengeance.

Well , his life had been nothing but difficult , Kenshi had realised before he took his last breath.  
But , he had loved every minute of it. He didn't regret about anything he had done at the end.

Because , after all of the waiting , prying , fighting and keeping on living , the life had given him exactly what he needed. Another soul that connected so strongly , so deeply with his one , and loved him fiercely , unconditionally. Understood his point of view of Earthrealm and emotions , feelings that just can't go unnoticed.  
At the end , Kenshi got his price , and he had loved him until his last breath of his life.

When his soul disconnected from his body , he was beyond peaceful , calm , and happy.

Kenshi Takahashi had died with a weak pry in his mind , in Special Forces' hospital bed , next to his lover Hanzo Hasashi , along with his true friends.

He was so thankful for that.


End file.
